


camera

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, consensual video recording of sex, descriptions of orgies, isac!taeil is called ilie, lets not question why there are two taeils, mild everyone/taeil, nature republic!taeil is called taeil, they’re called by different names/nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Ilie shakily nods, gasping when Taeil plunges two fingers inside him to scissor him open.“Wanna make more of a mess?"
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Everyone, Moon Taeil/Moon Taeil, taeilcest
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaeil/gifts).



> hi rinrin! hope you enjoy this filthy filthy fic (￢‿￢ ) which was so fun to write THANK YOUU
> 
> check out rinrin's amazing [artwork](https://twitter.com/jongdaeiI/status/1311176587736281090?s=20) too!  
> [nature republic taeil](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EiK3RlKUcAAsl1q?format=jpg&name=small)  
> [isac taeil](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EjE3l20U0AYLmjz?format=jpg&name=medium)

It’s early in the morning when Ilie leaves the room in search of Taeil. Yuta had just fucked him silly, making a mess out of him and returning to sleep after cooling down like it didn’t wake up every nerve in his body. Ilie had a thin white tee and a pair of briefs on, accompanied by a thin orange cotton jacket to protect him from the chills the morning sun had yet to ward off.

Ilie had heard Taeil returning home from an early flight while Yuta was fucking him and skipped his post sex nap in favour of greeting Taeil. He finds Taeil in the living room, scrolling through his phone and still clad in a button up blouse and slacks. Their eyes meet and Taeil sets his phone aside, welcoming Ilie for a hug.

“Poor you,” Ilie sighs. He makes a seat out of Taeil’s lap and leans in for a kiss. “You didn’t even get to change into something comfortable during your flight. You must be exhausted,” Ilies says as he loosens Taeil’s tie. “You know it,” Taeil nods. His voice drips with fatigue but he isn’t quite ready to go to sleep yet. 

Sensing Taeil’s restlessness, Ilie presses his lips back onto Taeil’s. Lips parts and their tongues play with one another. “Tastes like cum,” Taeil mutters. Ilie nods and giggles, “Yuta’s.”

Taeil makes a soft  _ oh  _ sound and glides his hands down Ilie’s back, down to his butt where he takes a buttcheek in each hand, squeezing and spreading them apart. Ilie’s body startles, still sensitive from Yuta’s cock. “A-ah, fuck,” he moans when Taeil slips a hand into his briefs, using two fingers to circle around Ilie’s hole. “You’re still really wet and loose. Yuta made a mess out of you, didn’t he?” Taeil whispers. 

Ilie shakily nods, gasping when Taeil plunges two fingers inside him to scissor him open. “Wanna make more of a mess?" Ilie grinds against Taeil and their lengths harden while they lose themselves in a moment of ecstasy, rolling their hips against each other repeatedly. It doesn’t take much for Taeil to grow aroused, especially when Ilie looks so ready to take cock.

They move to the floor, Ilie shucking his briefs aside and brushing his shirt up. Taeil takes a little longer, unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside. “Hurry,” Ilie whines and Taeil huffs a small chuckle at Ilie spreading his legs wider to accommodate him kneeling in between them. He unzips his pants and spits on his hand, using the wetness to slick up his length. Their look into each other’s eyes, stroking their cocks in anticipation. “Come on, hurry,” Ilie repeats. “You know I can take you.”

And Ilie is right; he can take Taeil. He’s used to the stretch and sting of taking cock without much prep beforehand, probably thanks to being bent over to the liking of his housemates and even the ones on the fifth floor, making him their personal cum dump. And considering Yuta had stretched him out before, he’ll take Taeil’s cock with no resistance. 

Taeil lines his cock at Ilie’s rim, circling it and dipping his head into the hole to tease the other. He does this on repeat, dipping in and out and enjoying the excitement building up in him. Ilie gets more impatient by the second, fussy even. 

“Can’t you fuck me already? Or should I go ride someone else ins- ahh!” Ilie is cut off by his own moan when Taeil pushes his length into him at one go. “Fuck,” Ilie whimpers with a crooked smile. It’s so easy to please him with a big cock stuffed inside him. Big and thick like Johnny’s but still different in the way it feels along his walls.

“Yeah? You like how my cock feels?” Taeil looms over Ilie, kissing his neck. 

“Yes,” Ilie replies, rolling his hips in accordance with Taeil’s slow thrusts. 

“You’re so cute like this. Wish I could make this moment last forever.”

“Then do it,” Ilie smiles slyly. “Get your phone. Film yourself fucking me.”

It takes a bit of getting used to. Taeil holds his phone horizontally, trying his best to keep Ilie in the center of the frame while he fucks into him. He has one of Ilie’s legs slung by his shoulder, holding onto it for leverage to keep his phone from shaking too much. Ilie’s moans has Taeil picking up the pace, ramming his hips into Ilie harder just how his mind is telling him to.

Fingers travels to Ilie’s nipples, fondling it and pinching it while his other hands goes to stroke his cock. Precum drips from his tip, pooling by his belly button. Ilie’s moans grow louder, yelping Taeil’s name when the other abuses his hole without a care in the world. The harsh jabs against his prostate throws all his concerns to the side, crying in pleasure loud enough for the whole apartment to hear.

“Baby, you’re being too loud,” Taeil cautions him. “You’ll wake the others up.”

“But y-you’ll like that, wouldn’t you?” Ilie challenges him with a direct look into the camera’s lens. “You want them to walk in on us, watch us and then pull us aside to different corners of the room to fuck us silly.”

Taeil curses under his breath. He  _ would  _ really like that. Be it giving or receiving, he likes being passed around the others to be fucked and played with. Especially if he gets to fuck Ilie while his own hole gets jackhammered into because  _ that  _ is heaven on earth. 

“Why don’t you s-send this to the others? Show them how good you f-fuck me,” Ilie suggests breathlessly. “Or w-what if you accidentally send it to them on m-mistake? They’d be so surprised. Would they come to our r-room and fuck us till they’re sated? Until we’re stuffed full with all their cum?” Ilie hums happily between moans. 

Taeil’s mind blurs for a good moment, head clouded by the fantasy of entertaining more than two cocks at once and having hands touching all over him. He’s losing focus, wanting more of his hole to take as many cocks as it can and having others touch themselves to the sight of Taeil being put in his place, then making him their canvas and painting their cum all over him

“Shut up,” Taeil growls and stops the recording. Maybe Ilie is the one who needs to be put in his place. He chucks his phone in a forgotten corner and uses the same hand to take Ilie’s other leg, folding Ilie in half with his legs by his head. “The only one you should be thinking of when I’m fucking you is me. Not anyone else,” Taeil snaps and fucks harder into Ilie with this new angle. Ilie cries out, pathetic and wanton.

“Who do you belong to? Tell me,” Taeil orders and pinches the head of Ilie’s cock painfully.

“You! I- ah! Belong to you before anyone else,” Ilie sobs, overwhelmed from the accelerated pace and pressure on his cock. He loves loves  _ loves  _ it. “I’m all yours. All yours to fuck!” He doesn’t have a chance to stroke himself in this position but he doesn’t need it to reach his edge. Not when Taeil looms over him, expression screwed and cock throbbing inside of him. 

“Come with me, baby. I know you’re close,” Taeil pants. Ilie nods, words too choked in his throat to reply. Their walls breach together, coming at the same time. Ilie mewls, his own cock spurting cum over his torso messily. Taeil stills inside Ilie, groaning and burying himself as deep as possible and filling Ilie up as much as possible. 

Taeil slowly eases Ilie’s legs into a more comfortable position, getting them to wrap around his waist. He gently slumps onto Ilie and they embrace lovingly. “Mm?” Taeil buries his face into the crook of Ilie’s neck and hums an unspoken question. “Yea,” Ilie happily replies. “Feel good.”

They lie in that position for a while, Taeil still deep inside Ilie and enjoying each other’s warmth. Soon, the others will arrive at the living room, eager to get a turn with either of them. Their libido stays high, eager for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ;D let me know what you think~
> 
> commission me [here](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin/status/1307280400465588225?s=20)


End file.
